2016-12-06
The Adventure We reached the cave of the necromancer and asked him to send us to a demon dimension. He can't because the thing he uses to do it requires his soul to be free and some people have it tethered with a magical device somewhere up the mountain. We go up the mountain to see if we can free his soul and squash the baddies. Our Monk unfortunately falls through a snow covered hole which alerts them to our presence and they come to investigate. With a dragon. A red one. A big red dragon. Our party spends a couple of rounds face planting in the snow until our Bard makes herself look like the necromancer and try to pretend that he'd been attacked and it was the bad guys fault. To make it more convincing she starts wounding herself and smearing blood all over the place. Meanwhile our Druid has covered her self in branches and is pretending to be a dead tree. Our Ranger is creeping round rocks trying to find a good place to attack while thinking wtf to the Bard. At this point our Warlock casts charm at the dragon causing it to get scared. Then he blinks away and in the process (thanks to wild magic) summons a unicorn. The Barbarian convinces the unicorn to help and goes into a rage and charges the dragon with the unicorn at his side. They actually do a bit of damage and then the dragon legs it thanks to the warlocks spell. The Monk is still in the hole at this stage. The Bard has already been rumbled as a fake but managed to dimension door away and has found the thing we need to destroy to free the necromancer soul. During the fight the Ranger starts sniping at people, the Barbarian and unicorn have a go at one of the bad guys. Bad guys uses a weapon on the unicorn which slices out its soul and kills it instantly. Brief party panic. Also the dragon is on its way back. The Warlock gets off a few Eldritch blasts and then blinks out again which causes another wild magic surge. This time he has to yell everything he does which gets the dragons attention. Meanwhile the Druid has charmed one of the bad guys and convinced him he is getting a promotion and his own dragon. She then summons a giant bird and tells him it's for flying lessons he jumps on and it flies off over the mountain side and drops him to his death. The dragon returns but the Bard Polymorphs it into a Sloth (take a moment to absorb that) The Monk has made it out of the hole and is now going all Hong Kong Phooey. The Ranger is shooting like she's in the hunger games. The Druid is throwing vines all over the shop. The Barbarian is avenging the unicorn. The Warlock is eldritch blasting like a six shooter. And the Bard destroys the soul device. We finish off the bad guys. Tell the dragon sloth that we where sent by one of our other ongoing baddies and then we got the hell out of there. Home Category:Quest Category:History